Trials of Fate
by Sweet-baby93
Summary: Verna already confessed and after her death, she leaves a path of destruction. Now, Fitz faces impeachment and Olivia has to try and fix the broken pieces that she leaves in her trail? Can she bring herself to lie to the world and Fitz again?


**CHAPTER 1**

**Treachery, Trials and Tribulations**

**_"In a room where_**

**_people unanimously maintain_**

**_a conspiracy of silence,_**

**_one word of truth_**

**_sounds like a pistol shot."_**

**― Czesław Miłosz**

**DISCLAIMER: Characters and any recognised words belong to Shonda Rhimes. Wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her. Also, many thanks to my Beta – twerri02. This story is as much mine as hers. Completely 50/50. Love you girlie…**

* * *

**"We deny everything. Verna was high on morphine, she could've seen pink rabbits hopping on clouds and sliding down rainbows" Cyrus was first to break the silence and I broke from staring at Hassam's The Avenue in The Rain painting. **

**Mellie was next to speak up. "How could this even happen?" she questioned with a hysterical tone as her perfectly manicured nails dug into her locks. She came in with a tight bun but as soon as I revealed what happened, she had pulled the locks out of the restraining pins. **

**"I told ya'll we should've taken care of Rosen when we had the chance" Hollis exclaimed and continued to gnaw onto the honeyed ribs. **

**As always we ignored him and it was Cyrus' turn to talk again. "Olivia we'll need..."**

**"Huck is already accessing her medical records as we speak. I've got Abby talking to any doctors that may be called up to the stand and Harrison is looking into David's files" I intercepted, already knowing that he wanted me to get started on it.**

**"You can always count on Liv" Hollis nudged my elbow with an impressed nod.**

**"So it's settled" Cyrus spoke, clasping his hands together and eying us dangerously. "Do nothing, say nothing, admit nothing"**

* * *

Those words had been chanted, circling my mind for the past three days; a constant reminder with everything I do so I could finally comply.

…Do nothing…Say nothing…Admit nothing…

Now, my thoughts were reeling and all because of I could feel him staring at me; I could feel his burning gaze intently scorching my back, causing me to shift in my seat but I didn't dare turn around. Instead, I focused solely on Cyrus.

He was following his revised speech and cleverly dejecting anything that David shot at him. He remained calm but would occasionally clench his jaw in annoyance. The vein on his forehead bulged slightly as the interrogation continued. However, I had known him for a long time which made it easy to notice the little subtle giveaways.

"Verna Thornton, God rest her soul, was sick. Who knows why she would start such rumours?" he shrugged and ran a tired hand over his face.

David hastily interrupted. "Rumours?"

"Well of course it's a rumour" he laughed it off and when it subdued, he collected himself again. He pretended to be contemplative when releasing a heavy, tired sigh. When he looked up, his expression hardened and his stare pebbled. "Our rightful and honest to God, deserving President of the United States is Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the third" he finalised tautly and I silently applauded him but a small scoff escaped.

After years of practice, it was a natural response for him. Lying was what he knew and lying was what he did. Maybe after shadowing him and accepting him as my mentor, I learned that from him too.

We were liars and today would be the longest and most complicated web we would spin.

* * *

**"I gave the ring back" I whispered and locked my fingers together while trying to suppress a smile. My eyes trailing over his sharp defined features and focused eyes that pebbled when reading over what I could only assume was the speech. As I continued to study him, I "I'll wait for you" I added in a breathless whisper and this time the smile broke through.**

**When glancing up at him, I waited for a reaction but he remained perfectly composed. To be fair, this wasn't exactly perfect timing but I could only assume that his collected poise was for the onlookers. Only I was left stunned with his following words.**

**"I changed my mind about that"**

**"What?" I gasped but he didn't even have the decency to look at me. **

**His jaw clenched and his adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed deeply. "Don't wait for me. I don't know what I was thinking. Screwing my mistress is one thing, but marrying her?" he replied, not even looking up with the rasped cry that tore through me. Only, it wasn't enough for him to tear at me as he added. "That's political suicide" he scoffed.**

**"Fitz…" I began but didn't know what I could say at that point. My chest clenched and I felt my stomach twist as an empty pit sunk. Any hope that I had for us…for him and for me just dissipated as I was left stunned and in great despair.**

**He leaned in towards me but kept his eyes fixated on the piece of paper. "You do believe my presidency is more important than anything else, right? You must" he finally turned to me and locked his steely eyes onto me. Cold and taciturn as he leaned in and gritted through clenched teeth. "You worked so hard to get me here."**

* * *

Blinking away the threat of the tear with the memory, I tilted my head up at the sound of Hollis' boisterous laugh. I watched as he slapped his knee and chuckle to himself.

"I'm glad you find this amusing…" David pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes, glaring at him.

Hollis sobered up but his eyes were still gleaming. "Now, old Verna was a bit out of the loop if you know what I mean. Understandable when you think about all those pills being pumped into her" he added, planting the first seed that would have the Jury's thoughts becoming indecisive.

"That is all" David exhaled and looked through his files for another second before looking up to the judge again. "I would like to call the First Lady to the stand" he announced and several murmurs coursed through the jury and the audience.

I released a breath of relief when having my turn delayed.

Now, I remained calm when watching as Mellie stood up, brushing down her skirt and fluidly walking up to the stand. She was dressed perfectly in the soft lilac that I had advised. Her shoes were a pristine white, peaking out as she crossed her legs and gently placed her hands on the bible and swore on it effortlessly.

"Madame First Lady…" David began and Mellie smiled sweetly, waiting patiently. "Were you involved in election rigging?"

Nothing was triggered as she remained calm and appeased. "Well that is just absurd" she laughed it off perfectly. Her act was as always strategically flawless. Impeccable and without fault. I could already see the Jury falling for her. Everyone always did.

"Do you reject the merit to Justice Verna Thornton's accusation?" David urged.

One perfectly manicured hand was brought up to push a stray lock out of her face. "I don't know where she would come up with something like that" she shook her head and kept her eyes locked onto David, never wavering from his inquisitive stare.

"Then why would she say something like that?" he prodded, pacing the space before her but even his anger had dissipated.

Mellie's eyes saddened as she became melancholy. "Who knows" she shrugged lightly and bowed her head, drawing in a deep breath. When she brought her face back up, crystal tears were brimming in her eyes as she released a shaky breath between trembling lips. I could hear a hundred hearts in the room breaking for her.

"My husband worked very hard for this" she fiercely replied and allowed a tear to stray down her cheek. Like I said, flawless. Her hand now gripped the wooden desk before her as she addressed the jury. "He deserves to be president because he earned it" she looked at them pleadingly and I dropped my head, shaking it while hiding my smile.

Only this quickly fell when I heard David speak up again.

"I call Olivia Pope to the stand"

* * *

**Setting the coffee cup on the space by the bench, I crossed my legs and contemplated over whether I should voice my thoughts. It was when I caught Cyrus' sigh that I knew he planned to excuse himself so I spoke up. **

**"I think he knows"**

**He spun his head to me and wide bewildered eyes met mine. "What?" he frowned with furrowed eyebrows and his lips lined grimly. **

**"I think he knows about what we did. I think he knows about defiance" I confessed the thought that had only sounded plausible. After ten months, it had been the only thing that made sense when derived from his last words to me;**

**…Political suicide…You do believe my presidency is more important than anything else, right…? You worked so hard to get me here…**

**"He can't know. How could he know?" Cyrus argued but I could tell that he suspected it too. He had been speaking about how the President had been withdrawing from him and this made sense to him. It was the only logical explanation for how his nostrils would flare in annoyance with his curt answers he gave in interviews or how every picture for the last ten months had him adorning a falsified smile.**

**"Think about it Cy" I inquired but he shook his head defiantly. **

**His jaw set as he argued. "Defiance is over" **

** "I don't think so" I shook my head lightly. **

**After a split second for silence, he inclined his head towards me. "Is he not returning your calls? Is that it?" he asked and I grinded my teeth. "Is it because he's stopped dragging you into the rose garden for a quickie?" he growled and I fought against slapping him. **

**"Cyrus!" I admonished but he was already standing up, ready to leave. Before he could, I grabbed his arm and forced him to face me. "Defiance is never going to be over"**

* * *

"Miss Pope?" he repeated when I made no move to stand. Harrison squeezed my hand and I felt a hand squeeze my shoulder in assurance.

I nodded and exhaled once again, fighting against the thickening tension weighing me down as HE continued to watch me. Battling against the threads that were grounding me, I rolled back my shoulders and stood up, pushing the chair back in the process.

All was silenced as my black heels clacked across the linoleum floor. They matched the black panel rimmed dress that I chose over Abby's silver pantsuit. My hair was wrapped up in a tight bun with six clips holding it in place.

It was different from what I was used to which was why I felt at ease.

Only, this peace wavered as did my steps when nearing the stand. I could feel my knees quivering so I placed one hand on the wooden surface as I slowly pulled myself up onto the seat. I forced myself to pull my feet under the desk as I shifted on the seat, trying to get comfortable.

"Do you solemnly swear or affirm that you will tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

I placed a trembling hand onto the Bible and closed my eyes briefly as I nodded. "I do" I vowed and the words seemed to leave a sickening bitter taste in my mouth. I had never been on this side of the court and I hated it.

David approached me and "Miss Pope, you were friends with Justice Thornton, weren't you?"

"Very good friends" I replied truthfully.

"Then why would she mention you as one of the accused for rigging the election?" he inquired with a creased brow and cast his concerned gaze onto me. When I gave no reply but simply shook my head, his eyebrows furrowed and he took another step. "Did you partake in election rigging?"

After beat of silence, I turned and locked onto the blazing blue eyes on the other side of the room. I parted my lips, wanting to say something but I didn't know what I could say. His were inflamed with a conflict of emotions battling within the flared silver flecks which were suddenly turned away from me.

"Were you a member of Defiance?"

He couldn't even stand the sight of me. He couldn't stop for a second to listen to me. He hated me.

He hated me.

I did that to him.

All the lies and the secrets were now piling up and burdening not only me, but him too. I spoke of trusting my gut when it continuously failed me. My gut was broken and I couldn't trust myself anymore. I didn't even know who I was.

"Miss Pope, d-"

"Yes" I nodded, finally listening to my conscience. "Yes I was part of defiance"

**A/N: It is a little bit out there and I'm vague with law proceedings but I hope we did okay. Would you like us to know what happens next? Please review.**

**Olivia's dress – link on profile. Once again, I thank twerri02 for everything. Check out her awesome stories.**


End file.
